


Tonpa's fun day.

by orphan_account



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, Milk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 09:41:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3973291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tonpa has fun with his milk uwu</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tonpa's fun day.

Tonpa came home from a long day of work and he got some milk from the fridigee.

Tonpa's big nasty shclong dunkd into the milk like a dunking donut and it smashed the glass and he starte dufcking the milk and it was turning his dong all milky and shit and Tonpa was gonna suck his own dong off but then he started to cry because he was thristy and he was dirnking his nasty ass fucking dick milk and he started crying.

Fuck Tonpa.


End file.
